Reincarnated lovers
by Kala Elric
Summary: What would happen if Ja'far and Sinbad were reincarnated into the modern world? This story also includes an OC and the other Magi characters. Please do not hate me for this. This is my first Magi story.
1. Chapter 1: Jaden's POV

Walking towards his 5th hour class is a young 18 year old male. He has light blonde, almost white, hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a light green shirt with a few red in little areas on the front while his legs were covered by a pair of green pants with green straps hanging at his sides. His feet are covered by a pair of black tennis shoes. Over top of his green shirt is a black jacket with red lining the zipper and pockets that he got for his birthday about 3 years ago. attached to the jacket is a hood and the sleeves go all the way down to his elbows. Wrapped around his wrists are bright red strings that have little triangle shaped ornaments on them that look like something that you use to kill someone with. These strings are on both of his wrists and they wrap all the way up to his elbows. This young blond haired male goes by the name of Jaden(1) and he goes to the school, United Township High School(2). Jaden's 5th hour is Health but he first has to go to lunch so he does not starve while at school. A lot of the time, Jaden will sometimes suddenly freeze up while doing something and get this far away look in his eyes. What no one knows is that when he freezes up. he is getting memories of a past life. He does not know who or where he is when the memories are happening. What he does know is that he is living a life he used to live. Every once in awhile he will hear the name of his past life while he was in his memories but does not fully know who or what is talking to him. As Jaden was just getting to his Health class, since he had already ate lunch, the memories started acting up again.

(Memory)

 _Jaden was walking around a huge palace right behind a purple haired male wearing kingly clothes. He did not know who the man was but he knew that he was safe around this man and somehow had feelings around this male. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail that was going down his back since it was so long. Keeping the long strands of hair from flying around in the wind and going everywhere is an ace bandage like wrap that he got when he was younger that helped keep his hair from getting his face. He was wearing a white robe that had some jewelry falling in front of it because they were wrapped around his neck. From what Jaden could see, the purple haired male had a gold armband wrapped around his right wrist. His shoes are a red color while there was some gold lining the shoes. When the male turned around to look at Jaden, he saw that he has gentle amber eyes and a brilliant smile that made his cheeks start to heat up with a blush. The blush could totally be seen against his pale skin and the blush was covering his many freckles._

 _"Hey Jafar, you do know that you do not always have to follow me around everywhere. you can go someplace else if you want to." Says the king in front of him._

 _"Sin, I am trying to make sure that you do not do anything that would get you killed. This kingdom needs you as well as I." Says Jaden, or in the memory, Jafar._

 _Sin or Sinbad, which is his full name, smiles at Jafar very gently and they start walking again but Jafar had no idea where they were going. Jafar looks out from behind Sinbad and sees that they were heading towards an office. When the two got into the office, Jafar goes over to a desk and takes out a stack of papers and gives them to Sinbad with a stern look on his face._

 _"You better do your work." Jafar tells the purple haired king._

 _Sinbad just looks at his advisor with a hurt look on is face when he saw that Jafar was looking at him with a mean look on his face. What Jafar did not know is that Sinbad could do his work but did not want to do it because he wanted to be around Jafar and have a lot of fun with the former assassin more than he wanted to do silly paper work. He thought that it was getting in the way of himself being able to confess what he truly felt about Jafar._

(Memory Ended)

Jaden gasped a little as the memory of himself and Sinbad finally ended. He wanted to see what else happened in the memory but it seems that his subconsiousness realized that it was time to get into the class room because the hallway was starting to clear out as his class started. Jaden's eyes widened as he hurried to get to the room and was happy that he was able to get into the room before he was counted as late. Before he was allowed to go to his seat though, Mr. Wallart comes over to him and asks to talk to him outside of the classroom. Jaden nods and he walks out of the room with his teacher right behind him and once the door to the room was closed, started to speak to him about being outside of the room frozen like a statue.

"You alright Jaden? I saw you standing outside my room not moving and had this far away look in your eyes. Is everything alright.?" The health teacher asks.

"Yeah I am fine. I was just thinking of something and I sort of got caught in the memory. Sorry that I worried you Mr. Wallart. I am perfectly fine it happens all the time so if I just suddenly freeze and get that far away look, just move me to the side of the hall then I will come back." Jaden says to him.

Mr. Wallart looks at the light blond haired male and sighs gently. He says alright to him and they walk into the room so the class can get start. They were watching a movie called _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ (3) and this was Jaden's favorite movie. They were at the part were Harry was going into the black lake using gillyweed to breath under the water. Jaden was watching the screen with his whole being because he loves watching this series a lot. He was only 8 years old when he first started watching the series. His parents introduced it to him and he has loved the entire series ever since but has loved _Goblet of Fire_ even more.

Jaden was sitting next to his crush, Andrew Baal. No one knows where Andrew got his last name and that got him bullied a few times but he was able to stop the bullying very quickly. Jaden has had a crush on the black haired male. What others do not know is that Andrew's black hair is actually just a dark purple. When someone sees his hair then they just think that it is just a black color. His hair is pulled back into a ponytail because it goes down to his shoulder blades. Piercing his ears are two gold hoop earrings That were given to him by his father and his mother for his 12th birthday. His shirt is a light purple color while being covered by a dark blue-green jacket. His pants are dark blue and he wears a pair of black boots that complete the outfit. What Jaden does not know is that Andrew also has a crush on him and has had one for about 6 years now. They were 12 when his crush started to form for the light blond haired male with emerald green eyes. Jaden has had a crush on the dark purple haired male for about 3 years so he started having a crush on him when they were only 15 years old. When Jaden turned his head, he missed Andrew looking at his crush.

* * *

Kala Elric: Here is a brand new story that I just came up with. I hope you like this story.

(1) Jaden is just a name I am using for Jafar. Same for Andrew with Sinbad

(2) United Township High School is just the name of a high school I know

(3)Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire does not belong to me. It belongs to JK Rowling.


	2. Chapter 2: Andrew's POV

_(Last time)_

 _When Jaden turned his head, he missed Andrew looking at his crush._

Andrew Baal was sitting in class waiting for the person that he loves, Jaden Sei. They were in the same health class together. Andrew is a black, actually dark purple, haired male. What others do not know is that his black hair is actually dark purple. When someone sees his hair then they just think that it is just a black color. His hair is pulled back into a ponytail because it goes down to his shoulder blades. Piercing his ears are two gold hoop earrings That were given to him by his father and his mother for his 12th birthday. His shirt is a light purple color while being covered by a dark blue-green jacket. His pants are dark blue and he wears a pair of black boots that complete the outfit. Andrew has wanted to confess his love for Jaden but has been afraid to do so because he does not want to be rejected by the one person that has been his love interest for 6 years now. They were 12 when he started to form a crush for the light blond haired male with emerald green eyes. Andrew looks outside of the classroom and sees Jaden standing almost as still as a statue right outside the doorway. Andrew started getting out of his seat to see if Jaden was alright but stops when he sees Jaden start to move again. Andrew watches as Jaden gets taken back out into the hallway by Mr. Wallart and waits for his crush to come back into the room. When that happened, Mr. Wallart started playing _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. He actually really liked this series but tries to keep it under wraps from other people. He did not want anyone to know that he was a Harry Potter nerd.

Andrew turns his head just a little bit and sees that, during the movie, Jaden was looking at him. Jaden did not know that he was being watched as well but he did like watching the dark purple haired male. Andrew watched as Jaden turned his head away from Andrew's direction so he decides to watch Jaden while the light blond haired male did not know anything. Andrew watched Jaden the rest of the period. He would see how Jaden would start playing with the red bands around his arms and saw how those gentle green eyes would light up whenever something really cool would happen on the screen. Watching Jaden made him think of a dream that he had a long time ago about the two of them being together but as different people. Where he was King Sinbad of Sindria and Jaden was Jafar the royal advisor as well as a former assassin.

 _(Memory)_

 _Andrew watched Jaden cross his arms showing those red strings that wrap around his pale skinned limbs and the things in his arms start to glow with electricity while shouting out something._

 _"Household Vessel! Bararaq Sei!" Jaden would yell out and he thrusted his arms out away from his body in a throwing motion and toss his weapons so they would go flying with the help of electric dragons that wrap around the weapons._

 _Jaden threw the weapons at a man who was floating in the air. He was wearing a black and gold mask and over his mouth was a white cloth. He has dark green hair covered by a white turban. He was wearing a white robe like outfit and in his hands is a black staff with the same type of mask that he was wearing. The lightning dragons destroy the barrier that was around the man and as he started falling, Andrew turned into his Djinn form. His hair is blue and on his forehead is a yellow crown like thing that goes up into the sky. His arms and part of his chest is covered by blue scale like armor and the same thing also covers his legs. Wrapped around his waist is a white cloth that is kept up by a black belt that has gold lining and a gold buckle that holds tat belt together. In his hand is a sword with a blue handle. There is a blue dragon wrapped around where Andrew was holding the sword. He had it raised up towards the male falling and shouted out an attack towards him while lightning was crackling around him._

 _"Bararaq Saiqua!" Andrew shouts out._

 _Lightning flows from the sword and towards the falling man. It hits him making his body blow up but only his head remained. It started to float then sink into the water around the kingdom of Balbadd. Andrew turned back into his normal form which consists of Purple hair and he was wearing a white clothed outfit with some purple lining the chest area. His shoes are red but with yellow lining the edges. Andrew started to fall but was caught by Jaden and another male. Jaden was wearing white robe like outfit that was lined with green and black. on his stomach area is 3 green stripes that go all the way around his stomach. the part on front of his legs is a white cloth that is also lined with green and black. On top of his head is a green keyfie (1) with a gold lining and a gold crest thing on the front. The other person was Masrur, a very strong young male. He was wearing white cloth and covering his chest is gold armor that also cover his wrists and ankles. In front of his legs is another piece of gold armor. Masrur has red hair and his eyes are the same color of red. Piercing right underneath his bottom lip is a little silver piercing that all of his race has. He is known as a Fanalis. On his side is a sword that is being held up by the white cloth on his waist. the sheath is black with gold lining. On Masrur's shoulders are gold armor._

 _"Are you alright Sin?" Jaden asks Andrew._

 _"Yeah I'm fine Jafar." Andrew responds to what Jaden was asking him._

 _(Memory End)_

Andrew smiles as he thinks of the memory. He turned his head towards Jaden as he felt a pair of eyes watching him while he was lost in his thoughts. Andrew looks at Jaden and sees that the young light blond haired male was watching him with those green orbs glowing gently in the light of the movie. Jaden, blushing a deep red color, sees that Andrew turned towards him and saw him staring at the dark purpled haired male. Andrew blushes as he rushes to move his face away from Jaden's view so the smaller male would not see how much his face was flushed. Jaden turns his head to the side as he watches Andrew look away from him in embarrassment. He was really confused at what the other male was thinking.

'I wonder if Andrew-kun is alright.' Jaden was thinking.

'Of course he is alright right you idiot. He was once the king of Sindria.' A voice was saying in his head.

'What no way. Andrew was never a king. Besides where is Sindria anyway?' Jaden asks the voice.

The voice did not respond and that made Jaden start to wonder if what the voice said was true. He looked over at Andrew and imagined what he looked like from his dreams and saw that they looked so much alike that it was not ironic. As Jaden was thinking, he did not realize that the bell was ringing so someone had to shake his shoulder to get his attention. Jaden shakes his head to return to focus and sees that the person shaking his shoulder is actually the person who he was thinking about. To Jaden that was a little ironic. He blushed as said male gets out of his seat and then grabs his supplies. Jaden starts walking really fast out of the class room while not listening to what Andrew was saying.

"Jaden wait up!" Andrew shouts out towards the freckled boy. Jaden did not hear what he said and that made Andrew sad so he started walking towards his next class which was Journalism.

As Andrew was walking to class, he accidentally ran into someone. Andrew looked up and saw a red haired male wearing a blue hooded jacket over a black shirt. Wrapped around his wrists were 2 black wristbands. This red head's eyes were the same color as his hair and that was a total surprise because he did not know that Masrur from his dreams had someone that looked just like him in the real world. His pants are a black color and wrapped around his waist is a dark pink almost red cloth that acts as a belt like thing. His shoes are a pair of dark blue boots. Andrew was a little scared because this man was looking at him with a scary look on his face.


	3. Authors Note

Kala: Hey guys I just wanted to say something that I forgot to say when I started this story. I do not own anything from Magi but the character names like Jaden, Andrew and other names that are going to pop up in this story do belong to me. There will be some OCs that might pop up here and there and so those do belong to me. These are going to be who is going to be in the series and what their reincarnated names are going to be:

Jafar - Jaden Sei

Sinbad - Andrew Baal

Masrur - Marcus Kaoza

Siba (OC) - Kala Baal

Alibaba - Aden Amon

Aladdin - Al Infigar

Morgiana - Morgan Fanalise

Drakon - Draco Ryuu

Hinahoho - Harry Bushin

Judar - Judai Aisu

Hakuryuu - Haru Musha

Yamraiha - Yama Kotodama

Spartos - Shiro Takashi

Kougyoku - Yoshi Hydrogen

Sharrkan - Daryll 'Shark' Tsukumo

Pisti - Penelope Motou

Dunya - Delanie Yuki

Isaac - Isaac Clayborn

Esra - Esra Baal

Badr - Barry Baal

Titus - Titus Nagle

Vittel - Paul Tigre

Mahad - Mahado Lambreche

Yunan - Nick Yuu

Scheherazade - Hera Zade

Cassim - Carl Sime

Mystras - Yari Takashi

Kala: There will be some more characters on the way I just need to finish finding characters I want to add to my story and give them a new name. All the names I have given them are derived from their original names except for a few of them like Vittel, Spartos, Siba, and Sinbad. Those were just some names that I came up with for them. I shall work on uploading the next chapter but I still need to figure out how I am going to do it. Well I guess I shall see you all later. If you want to have an OC in this story just private message me it and I shall try to slide you into the story. I do have 27 characters in the story already and I have to deal with trying to make hem move the way I want them to. Ill set up another Authors note later on to let you know more about Siba, my OC.


	4. Chapter 3

Kala: Hey guys alright I have another chapter for you. This one will introduce Sharrkan's reincarnation, Shark. Hope you like the story so far. Next chapter I will explain more on Sinbad's interaction with Masrur. there might be some notes at the end of this story but I have no clue for certain, I am typing this story as I write it.

Jaden heard Andrew call out to him but the young light blond haired male just wanted to get to class even though his heart was telling him to turn back and see what the dark purple haired beauty wanted from him. He hated it when his heart and his mind start fighting when it comes to his feelings. Jaden sighs as he walks to his creative writing class with Mrs. Lisa, the librarian, as the teacher thinking about how similar Andrew and Sinbad were. As he was walking, Jaden did not realize that he was about to run into one of UT's most troublesome students, Daryll Tsukumo, or as he liked to be called Shark. He has white hair that is spikey on the top of his head. The spikes go out in the back as well and flowing down his shoulders are slightly longer strands of his spikey white hair. He was wearing a black t-shirt that does not cover up his shoulders so you can see the dark-skinned male's muscles as he moves his arms up and down. Over top of his t-shirt is a dark green jacket that he allows to slip off his shoulders. His pants are a black color and he has a silver chain hooked on to the front left belt loop then it hangs as it curves to the back left belt loop. His eyes are a piercing ice blue that can make anyone scared. Shark's feet are covered by a pair of gray converse tennis shoes that have a little bit of green streaks lining the edges of the bottom of the shoes. These were given to him as a present.

Jaden was so lost in thought about the battle between his heart and his mind that he did not realize until it was to late that he was going to crash into Shark. The blond gasped as he slammed into a hard body making him fall to the ground losing all of his books. Jaden looks up and sees that shark is looking at him with an angry look on his face. Jaden whimpers gently as he ducks his head down towards his knees and covers his head with his arms, waiting for the beating that comes with running into Shark. He waits for a few seconds and when he feels that he was not going to get hit, Jaden looks up from the fetal position he was in and sees that Shark was looking at him, while his fist is up in the air like he was going to punch Jaden, but his had a far away look in his eyes, just like Jaden when he is having a memory flashback. Though Shark's memory flashback was not a long as his are. As soon as Jaden was able to figure out what was up with Shark, the albino broke free of his trance. Said albino looks at Jaden and speaks only one word, more like asks, as he lowers his fist.

"Jafar?" This was the one word that Shark asks Jaden. Jaden's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates, metaphorically, when he heard that word get uttered aloud by someone who he did not know.

"H-H-How did you know that name!?" Jaden asks.

"Its me, Sharrkan." Shark says to the confused blond.

Jaden gasped as he heard the name of someone that he has been daydreaming about for the past 5 years. Jaden looks, stares actually into Shark's blue yes and he sees that he can look through this version of Sharrkan and see Sharrkan the prince of Heliohapt. The Sharrkan that he knows was also a general of Sindria. Seeing the resemblance made the former assassin very happy.

"Sharrkan, Oh My Gosh! I am not the only one who remembers our lives in Sindria!" Jaden exclaims loudly as he jumps at the albino and then hugs him.

Shark smiles gently as he sees Jaden jump at him and when the young male hugs him, Shark decided to hug him back. Jaden was so happy that he was not the only one to have been reincarnated from the time of the Djinns and Kings of many countries that might not even exist anymore. What Jaden does not know, same for Shark, is that Andrew remembers about his time as King Sinbad of Sindria and being a dungeon capturer. Jaden hopes that Andrew is Sinbad though even if he does not know about Andrew being reincarnated as well.

 _(Memory)_

 _Jafar and Sinbad were sitting in the King's room resting. Sinbad had his arms wrapped around Jafar's waist since the King's Advisor was sitting in Sinbad's lap with his head leaning against said male's strong chest. Sinbad kept his arms where they were because he, and Jafar, wanted to be touching the other male in the romantic moment that they were sharing._

 _"Hey Sin?" Jafar asks quietly._

 _Sinbad heard what the smaller male, and one of his household vessels, ask. Jafar is also one of his most beloved people in the world since they have been together since Sinbad was only 15 years old._

 _"Yes Ja?" The King responds._

 _"What would you do if we got killed in battle and then were reincarnated into different bodies? If that happened, would you come looking for me?" Jafar asked his beloved King Sinbad._

 _" Of course Ja. I never want to lose you to someone else or be reincarnated into a different timeline from you. If we do get reincarnated into different bodies but the same timeline, then I promise that I will try to come after you so we can fall in love again. If I get reincarnated into a different timeline than you then my heart will just break into pieces." Sinbad explains._

 _Jafar smiles gently up towards his beloved king and closes his bright emerald green eyes, that have definitely softened since his time as an assassin, and tells Sinbad that he will always love him. Jafar has been in love with the dark purple haired king ever since they met when Sinbad was only 15 years old and was first starting out as a dungeon capturer. Jafar also wants to be reincarnated into the same timeline as Sinbad because he does not want his heart to break into pieces as well since he is truly in love with Sinbad._

 _(Memory Ends)_

Jafar was shaken out of the wonderful, in his opinion, memory of him and his beloved Sinbad by Shark. While Jaden was in his memory of the time that they were discussing reincarnation, the two white haired males were standing in the empty hallway with a hall monitor coming over to them. Shark did not want to leave Jaden alone in his trance like state so he decided to stay with the former assassin/ advisor and decided to get in trouble along side him. As they were standing there, the hall monitor came over to them and starts asking Shark what was going on with Jaden and why they were just standing in the middle of the hallway. Shark was telling her what was going on as he shook Jaden out of the memory to have him tell the hall monitor what was going on. Jaden saw the hall monitor and then he told here that this happened to him all the time and that the teachers know about his little episodes. The female hall monitor nods and then gives them both a pass each to go to their respective classes so that they are not counted tardy. The two boys take their passes and they go their separate ways for their classes. Shark towards CP English II and Jaden towards his Creative Writing class.

* * *

Kala: Hope you liked this chapter. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can I just need to finish writing it out first. I already have the beginning of the chapter done and I am seriously close to finishing it. Let me know what you guys think and Ill see you next time!


End file.
